Peeping Tom
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Ty accidentally overhears Deuce and Dina getting hot and heavy in their hotel suite. RATED M FOR SEXUAL SCENES!


_**Here's my first ever Deucina fanfic, because this couple needs more fanfics dedicated to them! :D**_

**A/N: If you do not like to read smut, I suggest you read no further!**

* * *

(8:00PM)  
Ty Blue and Gunther Hessenheffer were sitting in the lobby at one of Chicago's most luxurious hotels. The boys had been waiting for their friend Deuce Martinez and his girlfriend Dina Garcia, who he had been with for six years, to join them at a party in the ballroom.

"Sheesh, what is taking those two love partridges so long to get ready!?" Gunther said, sounding iritated. "I mean do they think we will wait all night long?"

"Dude relax, this party's gonna last until at least 2'o clock in the morning!" Ty told the sequin-clad blonde.

"OK, but if we have to wait any longer, I will go to their suite and betwinkle their foreheads!" Gunther warned, his eye twitching slightly.

"Sure man, if you wanna get kicked out for abuse!" Ty said sternly.

"OK fine, I will not betwinkle Dina's forehead, but I will still betwinkle Deuce's forehead just because!" Gunther said, snapping his fingers.

"No man, no betwinkling!" Ty scolded him.

"OK then..." Gunther groaned, getting up from his seat.

"Hey where are you going?" Ty asked.

"Bathroom." Gunther responded heading to a door that said "Mens".

Ty nodded as Gunther entered the bathroom. The dark-haired boy sighed and twiddled his thumbs. He too wanted to go to the party already, but felt it wasn't fair to start without his best friend so he decided to stay put. A few minutes passed and soon Ty was starting to become fed up of waiting. "That's it! I'm gonna chase those two lovebirds up!"

He jumped up from his seat and headed for the elevator. He stepped inside and pressed the number 12 which was the floor Deuce and Dina were staying in. The doors closed and the elevator went up. As soon as he got to the 12th floor, Ty rushed down the hall and walked towards the door that said 1203, which was Deuce and Dina's suite. "Boy when I-"

He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he hear a faint sound. He walked closer to the door. The sound of moaning was then heard. Ty's eyes widened. "What the heck's going on in there?" he muttered to himself.

"OH DEUCEY!"

Ty's mouth opened at the sound of the voice he had just heard. "Was that...?" He looked through the small peephole and what he could see shocked him so much that he fell over. His best friend Deuce and his girlfriend Dina were in fact having sex in their hotel room, instead of getting ready for the party.

Inside the room, Deuce was lying on the bed with Dina on top.

"OH MY GOD DEUCEY DON'T STOP!" Dina yelled out in pleasure, as Deuce began to thrust harder.

"Dina, it feels so good inside you..." Deuce moaned.

They soon switched positions. Dina was now on all fours with Deuce positioned behind her. Not a second too soon, Deuce thrust his member inside her moist opening.

"OHHH YES!" Dina moaned out in ecstasy. "Faster Deucey, give it to me faster!"

Deuce obeyed, thrusting faster. His face was covered in sweat. He gripped Dina's hips and leaned down to kiss her neck. Dina turned her head to face him. Deuce immediately kissed her lips. Dina eagerly responded using her tongue. Deuce soon pulled away and pulled out of her and turned her over so that she was on her back. He grabbed one of her legs and put it on his shoulder. He then stared at her body. "Dina, you're so beautiful."

Dina blushed a bright red. "Aww Deucey, you're sweet...NOW KEEP GIVING IT TO ME LIKE A BEAST!"

Deuce flinched in surprise. "Your wish is my command!" He thrusted his manhood into Dina, harder this time, making her scream out in pleasure.

"Oh...ahhh...mmmm..." Dina arched her back so that Deuce could go even deeper inside her. "...this feels so good...oh yes...ahh." Her voice trailed off as the pleasure began to take over.

"Dina...I'm about to..." Deuce said, knowing that he was at his climax.

Meanwhile outside, Ty had been listening the whole time, his mouth agape. Gunther suddenly appeared, his head cocked to one side wondering what had happened.

"What is wrong Ty? You look like you have seen a ghost." The blonde Hessenheffer commented.

"Trust me man, you do NOT wanna know what I just heard!" Ty answered back swiftly.

"Why not? Was it bad?" Gunther asked.

"Let's just say that I don't think that Deuce and Dina will be coming with us to the party after all..." Ty explained, careful not to spill any direct details.

"So those two goat butts kept us waiting for nothing!?" Gunther questioned angrily, gritting his teeth.

Ty nodded nervously, worried about what the sparkly boy was going to do next.

"That's it! I am going in there to tell those two that they should know better than to keep a couple of party animals like us waiting!" Gunther half-shouted, walking towards the door of Deuce and Dina's suite, completely unaware of what he was about to see.

"Gunther man, wait don't-" Ty tried to warn him before it was too late, but didn't succeed.

Gunther had wrenched the door open to find a naked Deuce and Dina staring at him with shocked expressions.

"Uh...we can explain!" Deuce protested.

Dina, who was too embarrassed to speak, smiled nervously.

Gunther slowly turned around to face Ty, with a fierce glare. "So...THIS is what you didn't want me to see?"

"Uh..." Was all Ty could say as he slowly walked away.

* * *

**Sooo...what did you think? Read & Review!**


End file.
